High performance integrated circuit (IC) packages are well known in the art. Improvements in IC packages are driven by industry demands for increased thermal and electrical performance and decreased size and cost of manufacture
In general, array packaging such as Plastic Ball Grid Array (PBGA) packages provide a high density of interconnects relative to the surface area of the package. Typical PBGA packages include a substrate and a semiconductor die attached to the substrate by a die adhesive. Gold wire bonds electrically connect the die to metal traces on the substrate and the wire bonds and die are encapsulated in a molding material. Solder balls are disposed on the bottom surface of the substrate for signal transfer.
While these packages have been widely used, a reduction in package size is desirable in order to keep up with industry demands for decreased size. Also, typical PBGA packages include a convoluted signal path, giving rise to high impedance and an inefficient thermal path, resulting in poor thermal dissipation performance. With increasing package density, the spreading of heat generated by the device is increasingly important.
It is therefore an object of an aspect of the present invention to provide a thin ball grid array package with improved thermal and electrical performance, relative to conventional ball grid array packages.